


Day Twelve: Rimming

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, Lab Sex, M/M, Rimming, Tony Stark Has A Heart, soft and sweet, with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Tony's not a fan of being rimmed, but Steve's not about to let that stop him.





	Day Twelve: Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> I really had a lot of fun writing this one. It may be one of my fav of this series yet? So I hope you like it, too!

“This is stupid.” Tony’s forearms rested against the messy lab table, ignoring crumpled blueprints to glare back at the man kneeling behind him. Despite his complaining, Tony was naked from the waist down, cheeks flushed and blotchy from their previous foreplay. Blue eyes glanced up to him over the curve of his ass, battle-worn hands sliding up the backs of his calves to grasp the outer thighs spread out in front of Steve. The touch made a shiver slink through Tony’s spine, though he followed it up with an eye-roll. "You sure you don't wanna bend me over and fuck me? I stored lube down here and everything.”

“Did you not wash up?” 

“I did, obviously. I wouldn’t let you near my ass if I didn’t.” Tony’s blunt answer had Steve smiling, and the engineer hated how the simple response made his heart flutter.

“You don’t want me to try it?” Steve asked, leaning forward to nip against his bare cheek. Tony jumped at the sensation, but felt himself lean back into the captain’s touch.  

“Just don’t wanna ruin the mood if it doesn’t go well.” Because Tony’s experience with this particular experience wasn’t his favorite. He’d been with men before, some that he’d rather forget. But no matter if the person he’d bent over for was the best (Steve) or worst (anyone else) lover he’d ever had the pleasure of rolling around in the sheets with, rimming was a sensitive subject he avoided talking about. Before trying it, Tony had wanted to indulge in the feeling that most pornos made look like the best thing known to man. And the first time it’d been offered to him, he’d jumped at the chance to try it. He’d been so turned on and eager, he swore he’d come before the tongue even got inside him.

Except it was  **terrible** . Not only had it been messy, but the awkward feel of a tongue forcing itself inside had left Tony flaccid and groaning, but not in a good way. He’d passed the first experience off as his lover being useless with his mouth. There was no admission of defeat until a fifth lover left him unfulfilled and awkwardly wet after his attempt at eating Tony out. He’d always been told his tongue was wicked, and gave the best feeling when buried inside of his lovers, but he’d never been able to capture that same feeling. So he simply stopped asking, settling for blow-jobs and other frisky actions of sexual exploration. It’d never even occurred to him that Steve would want to return the favor somewhere down the road when giving his conservative boyfriend his first rimjob. But here they were, with Steve’s lips fanning hot puffs of air against his skin. 

“If you don’t like it, we’ll stop, and I’ll give you what you want all night.” The determination was easy to see on his lover’s face, and it was even easier to let his knees wobble under the promise of pleasure. “But I want to try.”

“Jesus, Rogers.” Groaning while he dropped his head back to press into the table, Tony took a slow breath before he reached back to cover Steve’s firm grip with his own. “Fine, knock yourself out. But we’re fucking until the sun comes up, and I expect cinnamon buns and coffee tomorrow.” 

“Spoiled.” But there was no protest from the captain, who slid their hands up to part Tony’s ass with steady thumbs. The touch had Tony’s back tensing, though he wasn’t sure if it was from lust or anxiety. He didn’t have time to think about it before a gentle nibble on his ass made him jump. The slow kisses trailed along his skin were light, teasing enough to leave Tony breathless. They moved closer to his entrance, but when he was sure the captain would make his move, the lips pulled away, peppering his other cheek with similar kisses. The slow tempo of the movements was different than his previous lovers. It was maddening, and despite his hesitation, the simmering lust pooling in his stomach was mind-numbing. Steve was a tactician, knowing his opponant’s moves three steps before they took it, and his hands timed perfectly when to grab the engineer’s hips to keep him from thrusting back in demand for more. 

“I hate you.” The moan lacked any real disdain, though the need was evident to even Tony. He felt the chuckle vibrate his left cheek before his ass was lifted and parted again. A soft pressure brushed over his entrance, wet and hot despite Tony’s skin feeling so flushed already. The touch was overwhelming, making the engineer choke on a cry that he’d never expected to come from his mouth. This felt  **nothing** like the sloppy, forceful experiences of his past. Even as Steve lapped along the twitching hole, he never pressed in, letting the flat part of his tongue fully short-circuit Tony’s brain. It was a rush of sensation, but left him gasping for more, hands dropping from Steve’s to clutch at the table beneath his chest. Hips squirmed back into the touch, and his boyfriend finally took the hint to slow his licking for the next step. 

The tip that poked inside him was curious, not demanding, sinking inside with little resistance. Tony wanted to feel embarrassed over how lax he’d gone for Steve, but he was too deep in his pleasure to blush. The tongue's movements were just like Steve; strong and steady, thrusting inside him without a hint of hesitation. And though it wasn’t as thick as his cock, the flexibility more than made up for it. He could feel the saliva lining the inside of his ass, but it only made him harder, a response he’d never had before. Being eaten out by Steve was different, with his soldier showing an eagerness and enthusiastic drive in each teasing stroke of his tongue. Thighs trembling from holding himself up, Tony gave a heady whine and pushed back into the face behind him, breath sticking to his lungs when the tongue drove deeper than before. It vibrated from a soft hum, and the white spots behind Tony’s closed eyelids proved how much he enjoyed it. 

“Oh God, just...” He didn’t know what to ask for, mind too foggy and expectations blown. Hot stabs of need uncoiled in his belly, almost painful from how intense they were. Something was missing, and his eyes felt wet heat from a desperation of trying to figure out what it was. The steady thrusts of Steve’s tongue were rubbing him inside perfectly, and he swore he could feel tastebuds rolling over his sensitive entrance. But he had never been in this position before; being eaten out and  **enjoying** it had left him feeling like a born-again virgin. He jerked back, hating the whimper that escaped him when still not tipping over the edge. “Steve, need-”

Then a hand was stroking his dripping cock, and three flicks of the wrist had Tony’s orgasm slamming into him like a freight train. He rammed into the table from jerking too hard into the touch, world melting into nothing but the strokes in and around him. Even with his unpredictable motions, Steve kept his tongue moving, and Tony’s mouth mouthed out silent pleas of gratitude. The orgasm was over too soon for the engineer, who flopped down onto the table and let his legs give out beneath him. He didn’t worry about falling, knowing two large hands wound capture his hips before he did any real damage. He barely grunted at the come smeared against his waist, too blissed out to complain about the mess. 

“You with me?” Steve’s words skimmed up Tony’s spine as the captain came up to lean over him, placing a soft kiss to his shoulder. Tony peeked an eye open, instantly regretting it when seeing the look of pride shining in the blue eyes just over his shoulder. “That good, huh?” 

“I liked you better with your tongue in my ass,” Tony grumbled, pink filling his cheeks at Steve’s loud laugh. The noise vibrated his back with warmth, and Tony knew his heart now lived nestled comfortably in Steve’s protective hold. 

“Well, you know what they say.” Steve’s mouth pressed to his neck, making sure his smirk was felt when he continued. “You are what you eat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is great, but its the little soft moments that really make me love Stony. Hope that you liked it, I rarely write rimming but I did my best! So as always, kudos, comments, and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Day Thirteen: Distant/Distracted Sex


End file.
